Over the past several decades, clinical and patient-oriented research has become increasingly complex. Successful endeavors frequently must span several disciplines. The Vision Clinical Scientist Program at the University of Pennsylvania is designed to prepare clinician scientists to identify and prioritize important questions in their field, formulate a comprehensive approach to address the questions, and lead the efforts of a research team to provide answers. The Penn Vision Clinical Scientist Program will be centered in the Department of Ophthalmology in the School of Medicine. The program will take advantage of established educational programs within the university, the concentration of strong clinical and patient-oriented research programs ongoing within the Department of Ophthalmology, and the breadth of expertise available through Penn's interdisciplinary institutes and centers. Trainees will have access to formal educational programs and applied research experience in a wide array of areas such as clinical epidemiology, single-center and multi-center clinical trials, health services research, bioethics, genetics, molecular biology, and neuroscience. Established investigators in clinical and patient-oriented research will serve as mentors to guide choices by trainees in educational programs and research projects and to advise trainees on activities necessary for professional development, collaboration among investigators, and developing long-term research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]